villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bagra Army
The Bagra Army is an evil legion and empire of Digimon led and founded by Lord Bagra. They serve as the general main antagonists in the Digimon anime and manga series, Digimon Xros Wars/Fusion. Members Leaders *Lord Bagra/Bagramon (Leader) **MegaDarknessBagramon (Lord Bagra's true form) *DarkKnightmon/AxeKnightmon (Admiral and leader of Midnight; Deceased) *Damemon/Tuwarmon (Defected) *Amano (Defected) Three Generals *Tactimon (Deceased) *Lilithmon/Laylamon (Demoted and transferred to Midnight; deceased) *Blastmon (Demoted and transferred to Midnight; deceased) Zone Battalion Commanders *MadLeomon (Commander of the Forest Zone Battalion) *Neptunmon (Commander of the Island Zone Battalion) *AncientVolcamon (Commander of the Magma Zone Battalion) *IceDevimon (Commander of the Lake Zone Battalion) *SkullScorpionmon (Commander of the Sand Zone Battalion) *Musyamon (Commander of the Warrior Zone Battalion) *Kongoumon (Commander of the Jungle Zone Battalion) *Matadormon (Commander of the Sweet Zone Battalion) Dark Generals *Dorbickmon the Fire Fury (Ruler of Dragon Land; deceased) *NeoVamdemon/NeoMyotismon the Moonlight (Ruler of Vampire Land; deceased) *Zamielmon the Wood Spirit (Ruler of Honey Land; deceased) *Splashmon the Water Tiger (Ruler of Cyber Land; deceased) *Olegmon the Gold Pirate (Ruler of God Land; defected) *Gravimon the Earth Spirit (Ruler of Canyon Land; deceased) *Apollomon the Sun (Ruler of Brignt Land; defected) **Apollomon Whispered (Deceased) *GrandGeneramon (All 7 Dark General's combined form) Troops Midnight Army *Tyutyumon (Damemon's former partner; deceased) *Vilemons (Blastmon's servants and messengers; deceased) Battalions Battalion in Forest Zone *Orochimon *Drimogemon *Apemons *Chikurimons *Mammothmons *Pteramons *Coelamons *Minotarumons *Missimons *Sealsdramons *Rhinomons *Troopmons Battalion in Island Zone *Mantaraymon *Ebidramon *Gizamons *Divermons *Octomons *Flymons *Seadramons Battalion in Magma Zone *SkullMeramon (AncientVolcamon's lieutenant) *BlueMeramons *RedMeramons *Frigimons *Troopmons Battalion in Lake Zone *Daipenmon *Icemons *Pteramons *Troopmons Battalion in Sand Zone *SkullScorpionmons *Ebemon Battalion in Jungle Zone *MegaKabuterimons *GranKuwagamons *Mammothmons Battalion in Dust Zone *Tankmons Battalion in Warrior Zone *Shurimon (Musyamon's lieutenant) *Asuramon *Samudramon *Kotemon *Caturamon *Kabukimon *Ninjamons *Etemons Battalion in Disc Zone *Tankmons *Mammothmons *Bulbmon Battalion in Sweet Zone *GigaWaruMonzaemon (Matadormon's head pastry chef) *Monzaemons *Troopmons *Raremons *Breakdramon Battalion in Sword Zone *Dinohyumons *Troopmons Dark Generals' Armies Fire-fury Army (Dorbickmon's personal army) *Huanglongmon (Dorbickmon's lieutenent) *Devidramons *Flarerizamons *Brachiomons *Gigadramons *Megadramons *DarkTyrannomons *Salamandermons Moonlight Army (NeoMyotismon's personal army) *LadyDevimons *Devimons Wood-spirit Army (Zamielmon's personal army) *Honeybeemons *Blossomons *Flybeemons *GrandisKuwagamon *Ignitemon (Defects) Water Tiger Army (Splashmon's personal army) *Andromons *Sealsdramons *Metal Tyranomons *Whamon (Puppet) *Luca *Splashers Gold Pirate Crew (Olegmon's personal army) *Mermaimon (Olegmon's lieutenant) *Depthmons *MarineDevimons *Scorpiomons Earth Spirit Army (Gravimon's personal army) *Anubismons *Cerberusmons *Wendigomons *Endigomons *Hippogriffomons *Sagittarimons *Centarumons *Thunderbirdmons *Eaglemons Sun Army (Apollomon and Whispered's personal army) *Sethmon (One of Apollomon's captains) *Marusumon (One of Apollomon's captains) *Dobermons *Gorillamons *Oryxmons *Bullmons *Reppamons *Grizzlymons (Corrupted Bearmons) Bagra Fortress Battalion *BishopChessmons *RookChessmons *KnightChessmons *PawnChessmons Human World Invansion Force *Bulbmons *Mammothmons *Pteramons *Gotsumons *Minotarumons *Rhinomons *Sealsdramons *Tankmons *Missimons *Troopmons Others *Lucemon (Laylamon's spy) *Arukadhimon (Laylamon's subordinate) *Ookuwamon Manga Version Only *MachLeomon (General) *Rhinomon *Missimon *Drimogemon *ScudMissimon *Zanbamon-General *Musyamon *Mammothmon *Troopmon *Chikurimon *Neptunmon-General *Mantaraymon *Octomon *Divermon *Weddinmon (General) *Shortmon *Candlemon *Arkadimon *Pteramon *Plesiomon *GranKuwagamon *Gryphonmon *Hououmon *MetalSeadramon *Sakkakumon *Petaldramon *Pukumon Former Members *Dorulumon *Baalmon/Reapmon (Assasin; killed, revived as Beelzemon, and defected to the Fusion Fighters) *Grademon (Former commander of the Sword Zone Battalion) *DarkVolumon/Ballistamon (Former member of the Gold Pirate Crew) Gallery Bagramon.gif|Lord Bagra AxeKnightmon t.gif|AxeKnightmon Tactimon.jpg|Tactimon Laylamon.jpg|Laylamon Blastmon.jpg|Blastmon MadLeomon 2.jpg|MadLeomon Neptunemon t.gif|Neptunemon AncientVolcanomon t.gif|AncientVolcanomon IceDevimon t.gif|IceDevimon SkullScorpionmon t.gif|SkullScorpionmon Kongoumon t.gif|Kongoumon Musyamon.gif|Musyamon Matadormon t.gif|Matadormon Grademon t.gif|Grademon Dorbickmon.gif|Dorbickmon the Fire Fury NeoMyotismon t.gif|NeoMyotismon the Moonlight Zamielmon.png|Zamielmon the Wood Spirit Splashmon xros wars.png|Splashmon the Water Tiger Olegmon xros Wars.png|Olegmon the Gold Pirate Gravimon Death General.gif|Gravimon the Earth Spirit Apollomon t.gif|Apollomon the Sun Apollomon Whispered (Xros Wars).png|Apollomon Whispered Category:Imperialists Category:Organizations Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Military Category:Monster Master Category:Monsters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tyrants